harmony_referencesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part titles
All four part titles are references to songs by the Nine Inch Nails. Mr. Self Destruct Album: The Downward Spiral Released: 1994 Link to Wikipedia article Link to the nine inch nails wiki Lyrics I am the voice inside your head (and I control you) I am the lover in your bed (and I control you) I am the sex that you provide (and I control you) I am the hate you try to hide (and I control you) I take you where you want t go I give you all you need to know I drag you down, I use you up Mr. Self Destruct I speak religion's message clear (and I control you) I am denial guilt and fear (and I control you) I am the prayers of the naive (and I control you) I am the lie that you believe (and I control you) I take you where you want to go I give you all you need to know I drag you down I use you up Mr. Self Destruct You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) You let me do this to you (I am the exit) I am the needle in your vein I am the high you can't sustain I am the pusher, I'm a whore I am the need you have for more I am the bullet in the gun (and I control you) I am the truth from which you run (and I control you) I am the silencing machine (and I control you) I am the end of all your dreams (and I control you) I take you where you want to go I give you all you need to know I drag you down, I use you up Mr. Self Destruct I take you where you want to go I give you all you need to know I drag you down, I use you up Mr. Self Destruct A Warm Place Album: The Downward Spiral Released: 1994 Link to the nine inch nails wiki Me, I'm Not Album: Year Zero Released: 2007 Link to the nine inch nails wiki Lyrics Well, it's happening Never planned on this You've got something I need Kind of dangerous And I'm losing control I'm not used to this What you want from me I'm not used to this I can't shut it off This thing I've begun And it's hard to tell Just where it's coming from And it's hard to see What I'm capable of And it's hard to believe Just what I've become Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not I can swallow it down Keep it all inside I define myself By how well I hide I feel it coming apart Well, at least I tried I can win this war By knowing not to fight If I take it all back Someway, somehow If I knew back then What I know right now Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not The Day The World Went Away Album: The Fragile Released: 1999 Link to Wikipedia article Link to the nine inch nails wiki Lyrics I'd listen to the words he'd say But in his voice I heard decay The plastic face forced to portray All the insides left cold and gray There is a place that still remains It eats the fear it eats the pain The sweetest price he'll have to pay The day the whole world went away Na na nah Na na na, nah Na na nah Na na na, nah In This Twilight Album: Year Zero Released: 2007 Link to the nine inch nails wiki Lyrics Watch the sun As it crawls across a final time And it feels like Like it was a friend It is watching us And the world we set on fire Do you wonder If it feels the same? And the sky is filled with light Can you see it? All the black is really white If you believe it As your time is running out Let me take away your doubt You can find a better a place In this twilight Dust to dust Ashes in your hair remind me What it feels like And I won't feel again Night descends Could I have been a better person? If I could only do it all again... And the sky is filled with light Can you see it? All the black is really white If you believe it And the longing that you feel You know none of this is real You will find a better a place In this twilight